


You're Late Merasmus

by Blackmoonrose13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: A bit sad, Broken Promises, Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, late night, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoonrose13/pseuds/Blackmoonrose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merasmus comes home late from work and finds Soldier in his living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Late Merasmus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herrcolonel (presidentwarden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentwarden/gifts).



> I came up with and wrote this drabble at like 2 am. I think it's a cute story still. I hope you like it.
> 
> Oh thank you Loni for reading it and then helping me fix it

It was a cold, drafty night as Merasmus was walking to his castle home. He promised his roommate, Jane, he would not come home late at night again. Sadly, he was home so late at night, it was morning the next day.

The old wizard sigeds softly as he used magic to open the large, oak door of his home. He hated that he broke his promise.

He remembered the morning before he left for work. He was adjusting his balaclava before putting on his skull, his lover sitting at he breakfast table eating toast.

"Now remember, Merasmus, you promised you would be home early tonight."

The wizard rolled his as he put on the final adjustments. "Yes, yes, I know. I promise I will be home early."  
Jane eyed him. "You better or I am going to punish you." He gets up behind the wizard and hugs him. "A thousand belly raspberries. You got that?"

Merasmus chuckled. "Oh, anything but that, Jane! I don't think I can handle it." He turns to look at the other male smiling before him. "I will try my best, okay?" He kissed his forehead. "Now, please let go of me. The quicker I get to work, the quicker I can get home."

Merasmus shook his head, sighing again as he walked into the draft old castle.. "Oh, I hope he forgives me."

Inside was the normal mess cause by the Soldier, the raccoons, and himself (mostly the former two). Books were toppled over, papers were on the floor, bottles opened and broken glass strewn about, their contents spilled over onto the stone floor. With one motion with his staff, the mess could be easily cleaned up. But, Merasmus was too focused on finding and apologizing to Jane.

He walked down the halls towards the living room. The fireplace had a warm fire that Merasmus made that would adjust to the perfect temperature. The raccoons where resting on the old, worn leather couch that Jane insisted they needed when he found it on the side of the road. The old wizard shook his head, remembering the argument they had and the face the other male made that would later be used whenever he wanted something.

Merasmus was about to leave when he noticed that under the raccoons, wearing a undershirt, boxers, and a pair of cartoony raccoon slippers that Jane got as a Christmas gift was the man himself. He must have been sitting here up all night waiting for the wizard.

"Poor Jane; I hope he didn't fall asleep angry." He waved his staff again, raising the other male up slowly--the raccoons woke up and scattered, but Jane was still asleep. He was always a heavy sleeper.

Merasmus started walking towards their bedroom, Jane floating beside him. When they reached the room, the wizard slowly lowered Jane onto the bed. Then the wizard undressed down to his underwear and crawled into bed. He kissed Jane's forehead and whispered. "I'm so sorry, my love." He then slowly tried to drift to sleep.

Later on the Soldier's arms wrapped around Merasmus's narrow waist. It caused him to jump. A deep gravely voice was soon filling the room "You're late, Merasmus."

"Jane, I'm sorry. I had to."

"I was worried sick about you. You said you were going to come home early. You didn't. I...." His squeeze on Merasmus got tighter. "I thought something very bad had happened."

Merasmus smiled; he was happy to know someone on this planet cared for him so much. "Well, you can see now I am perfectly fine. Let's go back to sleep. But, before you do that, could you loosen your grip--it's getting hard to breathe."

"Sir, yes, sir." Soldier loosened up but still held him gently. He then smirked. "I have to punish you."

"Oh, no. Jane, please--"

The Soldier interrupted, "We will save the thousand belly raspberries for later. We will now go to sleep. Good night, Merasmus."

He sighed in relief, "Good night Jane." His eyes soon close and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
